Music leads to Love
by kaara-chan
Summary: Li’s stil havin some doubts about Sakura’s flngs 4 him and w/ a song that was played n sung, all shall change in2 da realization of true love.Swit lyk STRAWBERRY! Song: You Got It All – MYMP/Britney Spears-SxS!1-SHOT Sakura wil do evrytng 2 prove Li wrong


_A.N.: This is a one shot song fic haha.. Hope you will like it... "You Got It All" sung by MYMP/Britney Spears

* * *

_**Title:** **Music leads to Love**

**Plot:** Li's still having some doubts about Sakura's feelings for him and with a song that was played and sung, all shall change into the realization of true love. Inspired by the song: You Got It All – MYMP/Britney Spears

**Genre:**_ Romance/Drama_

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! but... I wish I did... ~.~

* * *

**A smile lingers in Sakura's lips that were sealed by a certain boy's kiss that very moment. She remembers it like it was just going on over and over because from that point all she thought was the one she knew was true love...

True love can really exist I must say for that wonderful smile in the child-like smile who is now a 15-yr-old teenager is feeling wonderfully glad to be with the one she loves.

Sakura stares at the eyes of the guy in front of him who is smiling innocently while eating a slice of strawberry cake that she made just for him.

"So... How does it taste?" She smiles and sees that the boy nods.

"You know I really love you, you know?" She grins and the brown-haired boy suddenly felt that a cake got stuck in his throat and the girl panics.

"WAH! Syaoran are you okay?!" She rubs his chests more than he expected that made him cough a little maybe because of the fact that she is holding his chest or just because it was helpful for his body to redeem his normal state.

"C'mon Sakura, don't just say that in such an unexpected time! You're gonna kill me! ." Li laughs.

Sakura folds her arms and pouts, "Hmp. It's not my fault you keep on thinking that I still like Yukito. Why don't you trust me!"

Li sighs and holds Sakura's soft hands. "I'm sorry Sakura. It's just that... I can't help it..."

Suddenly the radio goes on which is obviously turned on by an employee of a candy shop just nearby. They are actually sitting by the beach, sands almost tickling their skin that exposed, like their feet that was laying bare while their shoes were placed at one side just near them and Sakura's arm being exposed to the ray's of the sun with her pink sleeveless shirt and black mini skirt. Even though it was a rainy season, it seems that the weather was joining their celebration. And that is, their confession celebration. They have been celebrating it for the past few years so that it would remind them of the time when Li confessed to her after some battle with Eriol, and that was definitely Sakura's idea which Li cannot refuse.

The DJ from the radio being heard by everyone because of its loud volume said something about the next song entitled, "You Got It All". It was a new song for them so they kind of listened.

It all starts with a melodic intro and then the lyrics start to flow...

_I, I was a game he would play  
He brought the clouds to my day  
Then like a ray of light  
You came my way one night_

And that lines being heard by Sakura made her feel the chills and she blushes and Li kind of felt it too.

_Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
Put all your fears to rest  
Who do i love the best?  
Don't you know, don't you know_

Sakura smiles and looks at Li at the eye without any hesitation making Li thinking about what he had said awhile ago.

_You got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all  
Over him_

"You do get it now, right? I would never betray you..." Sakura says as tears starts to swell on her green orbs. And Li just looks away.

_No, don't let him worry you so  
Once I met you I let go  
Oh you can surely see  
You're so much more to me  
_

The wind rushes through the shore and the waves keeps on splashing making every breeze touches Sakura's auburn that hair moves up and down. Li is trying to look at Sakura but for some reason he can't. It's not that he does not want to... Maybe because he felt guilty of the fact that why couldn't he trust the girl he ever confessed to.

_Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
You're better than all the rest  
Who do I love the best  
Don't you know, don't you know  
_

Sakura coughs a little and sighed. She begins to sing, a song that will try to capture Li's heart. A voice comes out from her mouth and every note are being reached at the right way and at the right time. Her soft mellow voice keeps on overflowing to the rhythm of the music being played.

"_You got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all  
All over him  
(You got it all over him, You got me over him)..."_

"I'm sorry Sakura." Li says softly enough for Sakura to hear.

"I can't hear you..." She teases.

Li sighs as his courage is now being strengthened by Sakura's words. "I love you Sakura." A gentle smile slowly can be captured to his calm face.

Sakura felt a little surprise and that was not the words she expected but then she continues to sing as she looks up high in the air and a pleasing smile was drawn to her face.

"_Honey it's true there's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all..."_

She leans forward to reach the person in front of her and cups his cheeks and kisses him gently as their lips that were sealed by the love that will keep on going with the song in their hearts that helped them realize that true love can be found in the soul of each music you play because music is an expression of a person's heart.

And the last line of the song goes...

_All over him_

Soft giggles, splashes of waves and the emotion that was shared gave happiness to the couple seating on sand full of pink shells that symbolizes true love.

* * *

_A.N.: Hm.. Maybe its a little 'corny' but I hope you still liked it. Haha. XD Inspired? Well for me maybe I might be a bit inspired while writing this..._ –_blushes-_


End file.
